


A friday night to remember

by Writer_Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lot/pseuds/Writer_Lot
Summary: The time flew by fast, playing truth or dare at the party to kissing and undressing in the bedroom. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger experienced it all in only one night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A friday night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer, English isn't my first language so it isn't anything near perfect. Besides that, enjoy and tell me what you thought of it!

It was Friday night. As usual there was a party. It started early and all the 8th graders were there, also some younger ones, but they were always there. So, they belonged. There were a lot of drinks, but everyone was drinking mostly fire whiskey. Everyone was having a fun time, but Dean thought it could be better. He suggested that they should play truth or dare. He explained it for the people that didn’t play along that often. ‘Were playing classic truth or dare. You get asked the question, truth or dare, and you pick. What the person that asked you that says you have to do or answer. To make sure no one will lie, everyone gets a drop of Veritaserum. Everyone understands?’ 

There were no questions and everyone sat in a circle. Dean and Seamus together. Draco, Blaise and Pansy with across from them Ron, Hermione and Harry. Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Neville and Luna played along too. When everyone had a place to comfortably sit the game started. 

Dean was the first to ask someone, he chose Lavender. She chose truth, and had to answer the question. ‘Are you in love with someone here in the room?’ the answer was pretty boring, no. She asked the same question to Neville, his answer was yes, which made the people around the circle speculate who it would be. Neville had to think of the first dare, it was for Hermione. He dared her to sit in Pansy’s lap for the next 30 minutes. Hermione’s face first turned red, but she did it anyways. Pansy didn’t complain. Hermione dared Luna to kiss Neville. Which made Neville’s face turn red, Luna casually did it. Luna asked Ron to tell the most embarrassing story he experienced at Hogwarts. 

He told them about the moment when he tried to ask Fleur Delacour to the yule ball and she rejected him. After that all her friend laughed at him while he was carried away by his friends. That memory gave the group a good laugh. Especially Hermione. Ron saw that and wanted to get pay back. He dared Pansy to kiss Hermione. Both the girls blushed, but gave each other a soft kiss. Pansy then asked Seamus to give Ron a lap dance. Seamus was fine with that but it took Ron completely out of his comfort zone. After that the game continued, getting more and more risky. People were asked about their biggest secrets and their love live. They were dared to kiss and drink a lot of fire whiskey. Everyone was pretty drunk and hadn’t realised that Pansy and Hermione were kissing the whole time, till… 

‘Truth or dare Hermione?’ Padma had asked. Everyone was looking around the circle looking for Hermione, when she turned around. Hermione had a light blush on her cheeks and her hair was messed up. She responded quickly, ‘Truth’, that way she didn’t have to leave her place in Pansy’s lap. ‘Alright, are you in love with Pansy?’ Padma asked. Hermione looked at Padma, then back to Pansy and confidently said ‘Yes’. Hermione quickly asked Dean to tell the best adventure he and Seamus had experienced together. After which the girls both stood up and went to Pansy’s room.

They were in there for the rest of the night. Starting with some soft and loving kisses. Changing in to long, passionate French kissing. Taking of Hermione’s shirt. Pansy kissing her whole chest and nibbling on her nipples. Hermione leaving a huge mark on her neck. With her hands all in Pansy’s hair, pulling their bodies close together. Fast forward, Pansy’s hand was pulling down every piece of clothing that was left on Hermione’s body. Softly kissing her thighs, working up. Fiercely going at Hermione, working her tongue all around. Hearing moans escape from Hermione’s mouth only made her more determined. Thrusting her finger in, adding more each time. Licking and sucking, thrusting and turning. Pansy had Hermione so close.

Lifting Hermione’s leg over her shoulder, shoving her face into it and taking over her whole body with her tongue. Hermione’s moans became louder and louder, till she screamed. Pansy had tasted Hermione in every way, feeling her velvety warmth flowing all over her face. But it wasn’t done, she swallowed everything in her mouth and licked it clean. After that she got up and firmly pushed her lips against Hermione’s. Pushing her tongue, seeking for entrance. Entrance was what Hermione gave her, making her taste herself. 

Hermione pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air. Calming down a bit before getting down for Pansy. After what Pansy delivered her she wanted to give back. But it wasn’t easy. Pansy had done this multiple times, but for Hermione it was a first. She kissed Pansy’s nipples, sucking on them and making them hard. Hearing soft gasps and moans escape from Pansy. Going down. Sitting under Pansy’s skirt. Removing her panties and disappearing under her legs and skirt. Kissing the treasure she was looking for. Licking the moist that was already there away. Up and down all over it. Making Pansy breath heavy. After she put in her tongue, Pansy was coming. But that didn’t stop Hermione, she went at it even more. Making Pansy come over and over again. To end it all, Hermione ran her finger through and put it in Pansy’s mouth. Making her completely flustered.

Pansy fought her tongue in to Hermione’s mouth for another kiss before falling down on the bed together. Half-dressed cuddling till they passed out.


End file.
